The Diggers
, who also ran support services for the Diggers]] The Diggers were a radical community-action group of activists and Improv actors operating from 1966–68, based in the (WP) neighborhood of San Francisco. Their politics were such that they have sometimes been categorized as "left-wing." More accurately, they were "community Wikipedia:anarchists" who blended a desire for freedom with a consciousness of the community in which they lived. They were closely associated with and shared a number of members with a guerilla theater group named the San Francisco Mime Troupe. Actor Peter Coyote was a founding member of the Diggers. Origins The Diggers took their name from the original English Diggers (1649–50) who had promulgated a vision of society free from private property, and all forms of buying and selling. During the mid- and late 1960s, the San Francisco Diggers opened stores which simply gave away their stock; provided free food, medical care, transport and temporary housing; they also organized free music concerts and works of political art. Some of their Wikipedia:happenings included the Death of Money Parade, Intersection Game, Invisible Circus, and Death of Hippie/Birth of Free. The group was founded by Emmet Grogan, Peter Coyote, Peter Berg (later director of Planet Drum),Welcome to Planet Drum Foundation, Planet Drum Foundation website and other members of the Wikipedia:San Francisco Mime Troupe including Wikipedia:Billy Murcott, Wikipedia:Roberto La Morticella, and Wikipedia:Brooks Bucher.The Chronology of Digger History, The Digger Archives Activities The group sought to create a mini-society free of money and capitalism.Wikipedia:Gail Dolgin; Vicente Franco, 2007. American Experience: The Summer of Love, PBS The Diggers provided a free food service in the Panhandle of Wikipedia:Golden Gate Park in Wikipedia:Haight-Ashbury every day at 4 p.m., generally feeding over 200 people. They served a stew made from donated meat and vegetables behind a giant yellow picture frame, called the Free Frame of Reference. On one occasion, at a free concert in the park, people who came for the food were given a two-inch-by-two-inch frame to hang about their necks, called the portable Free Frame of Reference. The Diggers also popularized Wikipedia:whole wheat bread with their Digger Bread, baked in coffee cans at the Free Bakery in the basement of Episcopal All Saints Church on 1350 Waller Street.Overview: who were (are) the Diggers?, The Digger Archives In cooperation with All Saints Church and later via the Wikipedia:Haight Ashbury Switchboard at 1830 Fell Street, they arranged free “crashpads” for homeless youth drawn to the Haight-Ashbury area. They opened numerous Free Stores in Haight-Ashbury, in which all items were free for the taking or giving. The stores offered items that had been discarded but were still in usable condition. The first free store, in a six-car garage on Page Street that they found filled with empty frames that they tacked up on the side of the building, was called the Free Frame of Reference and was later superseded by the Trip Without a Ticket on Frederick Street. It was unclear how the stores were funded. The 1% Free poster, showing two Chinese Tong assassins under the Chinese character for revolution, was thought to be demanding a 1% tithe from merchants, but that was not the case. The poster was a challenge, implicitly suggesting that 'free' people were the minority, and inciting others to step up. They also opened a Free Medical Clinic, initially by inviting volunteers from the University of California, San Francisco medical school up the hill from the neighborhood. They threw free parties with music provided by the Wikipedia:Grateful Dead, Wikipedia:Janis Joplin, Wikipedia:Jefferson Airplane and other bands. They also staged street theater events, such as driving a truck of semi-naked belly dancers through the Financial District, inviting brokers to climb on board and forget their work. In October 1967, they staged The Death of Hippie, a parade in the Haight-Ashbury where masked participants carried a coffin with the words "Hippie--Son of Media" on the side.The Year of the Hippie, PBS American Experience documentary companion website The event was staged in such a way so that any media that simply described it would be transmitting the Digger message that Hippies were a media invention. This was called "creating the condition you describe" and was used skillfully by the Diggers to control the media. Their own publications, notably Wikipedia:the Digger Papers, are the origin of such phrases as "Do your own thing" and "Today is the first day of the rest of your life". The Diggers fostered and inspired later groups like the Wikipedia:Yippies. Contrary to popular opinion, the Diggers did not "fall apart," but evolved into the larger and more complex Free Family. While the Free Food and Medical Clinics were responses to necessary conditions caused by the enormous influx of young people during the heyday of the hippie scene, conditions that the San Francisco government was ignoring, the central Digger tenet was to be "authentic." Running soup kitchens and medical clinics was not the authentic, long-term concern of the Digger founders. After passing those institutions on to a local Church and Dr. David Smith to continue, the Diggers moved out of the City, creating various land bases in Forest Knolls, Olema, Covelo, Salmon River, Trinidad, and Black Bear California. In those places they integrated with other groups: The Free Bakery, the Wikipedia:Up Against the Wall Motherfuckers, and the Gypsy Truckers, creating The Free Family. That larger group still exists informally, and many of the Digger children and grandchildren remain close and in contact with one another, and many (children included) are still involved with progressive causes. Various alternative communities like those the Diggers founded were covered in a documentary film made by Wikipedia:Will Vinton, who later went on to fame for his ClayMation clay-animation studio in Portland, Oregon, His 1970-ish documentary feature-length film was titled "Gone for A Better Deal", which, so far, has never been released to any video format. Haight-Ashbury Golden-Gate park poet Wikipedia:Ashleigh Brilliant, later known for his series of epigrams on cards and in books called "pot-Shots", has recently released a CD of his songs, parodies of old movie and show tunes about "life in the Haight". The album includes two songs about The Diggers. See also *Wikipedia:Anarchism *Wikipedia:Counterculture *Wikipedia:Food Not Bombs *Wikipedia:Gift economy References Books *Coyote, Peter. Sleeping Where I Fall: A Chronicle 1998 ISBN 1-58243-011-X *Grogan, Emmett. Ringolevio: A Life Played for Keeps 1990 *Martin, Bradford D. The Theater is in the Street 2004 ISBN 1-55849-458-8 *Perry, Charles. The Haight-Ashbury: A History, Random House/Rolling Stone Press, New York, 1984 *Sinclair, Mick. San Francisco: A Cultural and Literary History Signal Books Limited, Oxford, UK 2004 *Torgoff, Martin. Can't Find My Way Home: America in the Great Stoned Age 1945-2000 2004 ISBN 0-7432-3010-8 External links *The Digger Archives Home Page *The Free-Fall Chronicles excerpts from Sleeping Where I Fall. *The Diggers Mystique - San Francisco Chronicle article, 23 January 1967; reproduced in UK Underground paper International Times Category:Hippie movement Category:Diggers (theater) Category:History of San Francisco, California Category:Counterculture of the 1960s Category:Anarchist organizations in the United States